


The Angel & The Fox

by AnimeLover4Life



Series: Opposites Attract [2]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Still Have Powers, Awkward Sexual Situations, Carrying, Comfort Sex, Cowgirl Position, Death Threats, Doggy Style, Explicit Consent, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Fluffy Ending, Happy Ending, Happy Sex, Large Breasts, Large Cock, Loss of Parent(s), Mystery, Near Death Experiences, Nicknames, Nudity, Older Woman/Younger Man, Organized Crime, Porn Battle, Rough Sex, Semi-Public Sex, Sexual Humor, Sexual Tension, Shinobi, Switching, Threats of Violence, Walking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-14
Updated: 2016-01-14
Packaged: 2018-05-13 23:42:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,841
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5721478
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnimeLover4Life/pseuds/AnimeLover4Life
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After hearing Jiraiya’s words, Konan felt obligated to go out and search the world for a “mate”, since Nagato (aka: Pain) had died at the hands of their teacher.  Who ends up meeting will rock her world in more ways than one.  I don’ own Naruto.  Part 2 of the “Each Other” series)!!!</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Angel & The Fox

“What more can I possibly do in this world?”, Konan asked herself. Traveling this crazy world that she called “Ninja”, was a very depressing one at best. She had lost both of her parents during 2nd Ninja War, and her two best friends, Nagato and Yahiko had both died as well. Yahiko died while taking a kunai that was aimed at her, and Nagato had died at the hands of their former teacher Jiraiya (one of the Legendary Sannin). All she could remember (aside from her former killing of his apprentices), were the words that he left her with. “Look for a man training with yellow hair”, she remembered every word that Jiraiya had said. “Naruto Uzumaki is his name. He will be the one for you in the end”, before vanishing off for his confrontation with Nagato.

“Really?”, she told herself out loud. “How am I supposed to do this? Other than blonde hair, how am going to find a guy like that in the middle of nowhere?”, she felt like screaming her frustrations out on the first guy that she saw. Unbeknownst to her though, her walking path had lead her on the path to the Hidden Leaf Village, (more specifically, the Team 7 training grounds). She walked in silence (like she did before), until she heard what sounded like metal on metal, or in this case kunai on kunai/shuriken on shuriken). She hid behind a nearby tree see what all the commotion was about. “Come on Naruto. Is that the best you can do after two years training trip with Jiraiya?”, a female shouted. “Don’t worry Sakura-Chan. You show who’s got the better set of trick up their sleeves”.

Just then, Konan thought she saw this ‘Sakura’ girl trip. “Ooh, Naruto wait”, the girl raised her hand up to stop Naruto’s attack. “Are you ok?”, Naruto stopped his assault, and came over to see if his teammate was alright. Then, Sakura did a leg sweep and tripped the blonde and making him land on the ground. Sakura then took her spare kunai and pointed it at Naruto’s chest. “Looks like I win. AGAIN”, Sakura said gleefully. “That was a dirty trick, Sakura-Chan. But I’ll beat you next time”, Naruto said as he got off the ground. “Ok, I won’t do that next time, but it won’t matter because I’ll beat you again. We’ve been at this for a couple of hours, and you’ve yet to beat me yet. How about we take the rest of the day off and try this again in a couple of days?”, Sakura suggested as she wanted to get over to Ino’s house so she could try on a new dress. “That’s fine with me. I’ll see you in a couple of days then”, as he waved his arm back and forth before going in the opposite direction.

“I will beat her one of these times. I know I will”, the blonde-haired knucklehead told himself. As Naruto was making his way back to his apartment, he didn’t know that he was secretly being followed. But then again, how would anyone know that they were being followed by little bits of paper drawings? As he was about halfway home, the certain someone decided to make her presence known. “Hi Naruto-San”, the blue-haired women stated. “Do I know you?”, Naruto asked while scratching his head and pointing a finger at her. “Actually I believe that you should, since you and I both trained under the same master”, as she crossed her arms across her chest. “You mean that you know Pervy-Sage?”, the shocked blonde asked. “Yes I did. I didn’t stay with him as long as you did, but I learned plenty along the way”, she said with a grin across her face. 

The two of them started to walk (as if they had known each other for years), until somehow, they found themselves back at the training grounds where she witnessed Naruto lose to that ‘Sakura’ girl. Naruto began checking her out as their walk continued. He could tell that her breasts were big (on par with that of a certain Hokage whom will not mention). Her ass nice and big too. Likewise, she did the same thing on their walk. She could tell that the man trained a daily if not weekly basis. Not only that, but she also saw a ‘tent’ forming in his pants. 

Then, out of the blue, the two of them began going at each other. It started with Naruto slamming both of their bodies up against a tree. The two of them grabbed a kunai that each one of them carried, and began slicing up the attire that the other one had on. It got so physical between the two that the only things left on them (that weren’t damaged), were the tops and bottoms. Leaving Naruto shirtless, and Konan in a black bra and panties. 

Konan took a brief reprieve to brush some sweat from her brow and stretch out her fingers. They had recently begun to ache in protest to being slammed repetitively into tree trunks and solid ground. Seeing this man shirtless, revealed a muscular chest and washboard abs were glistening with sweat from the exertion of their training mixed with the day’s oppressive heat. Seeing that she had nothing going for her (other than a kunai), she dropped it. Naruto was wondering what she was planning on doing, then, Konan punched him in the face, sending him tumbling backwards. “You ruined my uniform”, Konan shouted in irritation. “Well, you ruined my jumpsuit”, Naruto hollered back at her. Seeing that this wasn’t going anywhere, Naruto did the only logical thing. 

The two of them began making out. It started by Naruto moving his hands around her bra before unclipping it, causing her breasts to spill out. But before anything else happened, Naruto took off her panties, revealing a neatly shaved pussy for him and his eyes only. Seeing she was naked, Konan used her ‘paper’ powers to strip of the boxers that he had on underneath the hideous jumpsuit that he would wear day in and day out. The unknown thing that neither one of them knew is that the two of them became very, very horny. Naruto with his cock, and Konan whose pussy was saturated from the site that was in front of her. Konan's smirk grew into a full-blown smile. This kid had a lot of power, but she had the experience edge to her definite. But he was a long ways away from being in the same rank as her. She'd just have to show him how big of a difference there was between him and herself. 

"Well, if you think you can get the better of me, then come at me ...Naruto-san," she said, trying to get him to make the first move. He charged at Konan and she easily evaded him, causing Naruto to fall on his face. “Really? Is that all you’ve got, Naru-san?” Konan mockingly asked and Naruto got back on to his feet, and ran at her again. He swung his kunai at her but she leaped into the air and let her paper handcuffs to their work. Naruto just missed getting kicked in the head, before Konan was going kick Naruto’s head for a second time, and he ducked just in time before she thrust her paper kunai into the ground; nearing stabbing his foot. She flipped back and noticed him scowling. “You thought I wouldn’t notice that you were checking me out, like before? Jiraiya was too much of a fool if he thinks that you and I were to be together.” Konan laughed and Naruto couldn’t believe his ears. She swept her legs and tripped Naruto, making him lose his balance. 

He lay there stunned for a moment before Konan stabbed at him with her paper kunai and he swiftly blocked her blade by grabbing onto it. Despite his hand beginning to bleed, he held onto the kunai as he kicked at Konan’s ankles and she flipped over him. It was then that she did what she had been wanting to do to him, ever since she saw that seven-inch cock that he dangling about during their fight. “I’m sorry but… This is for your own good, Konan said in a playfully mock scolding tone as she moved to Naruto, who’s face quickly turning them pink, then red. Like Naruto, Konan whimpered as Naruto’s length rubbed up against her womanhood to arouse her and it worked as he felt some of her fluids seep out onto his member.

"Are you Ready, Naruto-san?" Konan asked. “I’m ready whenever you are Konan-Hime”. Naruto replied. That was when it started. Konan's breasts began to sway as Naruto slammed his crotch into her rear while pounding into her ass The blonde male held onto Konan's ass as he slammed his manhood into her core and she moaned loudly. Naruto kept his hands on to Konan's hips as he thrust into her wetness and her erect nipples rapidly heaved over the bed. Konan's face became beat red with lust as her innards received the blonde's male powerful thrusts and he groaned at how warm she felt inside. Naruto’s cock started to pummel deeply into her walls as he sent his hips charging forward into Konan's core and he released her ass to cup what he could of her heaving breasts. Naruto caressed and kneaded the large mounds together as Konan began to move her body in tandem with his untamed movement speed. He twisted Konan's large nipples while simultaneously pulling them and noticed her womanhood grew tighter the more he groped her breasts.

Naruto jerked his manhood into Konan's moist, fiery womanhood that grinded it on the inside and the two moaned as the blonde man pounded his swollen member into the warm walls. Konan could feel Naruto's throbbing erection slam into her. His crotch kept smacking into her plump ass and the pair started to feel a fresh round of sweat start to form on both of their bodies. The two moaned as they released and panted before Naruto allowed Konan to fall on the grass ground below to catch her breath. Naruto rubbed the heavy amount of sweat of his head and did the same for her before panting while gently running his hands through Konan's hair.

“So, I’ve got an idea”, Naruto told her while at the same time, trying to let them catch their breathes. “And what idea would that be, Naruto-Kun?”, the former Akatsuki member asked. “Next time we decide to do this, how we do this in a more, secluded place like my apartment, to that way, we don’t have to worry about anybody seeing out in public”, Naruto suggested to Konan. “I’m good with that”, Konan mumbled before falling asleep right in Naruto’s arms.

“Well”, Naruto started before carrying Konan caveman-style to his apartment. “Naruto-Kun does sound good”, and proceeded to walk the two of them back towards their destination.


End file.
